The present invention generally relates to a leash for animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leash having a secondary handle slidably positioned along the length of the leash to provide convenient, additional control of the animal.
The typical leash used to control a pet includes an elongated strap, or lead, having a clasp at one end which attaches to a pet""s collar and a handle at the other end which the user grasps in order to control the pet attached to the leash. With these common leashes, the pet is free to move around an area defined by the length of the lead. When greater restriction of the pet""s movement is required, such as when walking the pet along a busy street or a crowded walkway, or when another animal appears and makes the pet uneasy, the user often desires to have more control over the pet. One manner of doing so is to employ a second grip along the length of the lead in order to reduce the pet""s freedom of movement and thereby keep the pet under control. Thus, the user will simply grab the lead at some point between the provided handle and the pet""s collar. Also, the user may wrap the lead several times around his palm until the desired control length is attained. Both of these control methods may cause injury to the user, especially when attempting to control a large pet, because the pet may pull against the leash and cause a rope burn or other constriction of the hand.
The prior art devices which have attempted to address this problem, by providing alternative leash designs for controlling pets, are not without problems of their own. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,654 discloses a leash having multiple loops along the length of the lead. These loops are held in an open position by a resilient material so that they do not close up as a pet pulls the lead taut. The user may grasp any one of these loops thereby effectively shortening the length of the lead to provide better control over the pet. However, this design requires a large amount of material and stitching, and the effectiveness of the resilient material to keep the loops easily accessible to the user when a large, strong pet exerts considerable force on the leash is questionable at best.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,363,810 and 5,649,504 each disclose a leash having two handles, one located at the end of the lead for distant control of the animal and one located near the collar end of the lead for close control of the animal. The obvious disadvantage of these devices is that they provide only two options for control, a distant control equal to the length of the lead, and a close control in close proximity to the animal""s collar. Such designs do not accommodate uses where an intermediate degree of control is desired. Also, in such leash designs, long leashes are impractical in that the user must be able to reach the close control handle in order for that handle to be of any practical benefit. When an animal is pulling against the user, it may be very difficult for the user to get close enough to the animal to grab the close control handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,661 discloses a grappler near the collar end of the lead, the grappler having ridges along its length to better accommodate and provide grip to the fingers of a grasping hand. Again, this grappler is permanently located far from the handle end of the leash and may be difficult to reach in situations where its use is most desired. Since the grappler is fixed in its position along the lead, no variable control leash length is contemplated.
Most recently, leashes have been provided with gripping devices which can be adjustably positioned along the length of the lead. These devices have been made of a leather or elastomeric material such that with a very light gripping force, they can slide along the leash to a desired position, and upon a hard gripping force, the device is compressed or deformed to engage the lead to control the pet. The difficulty with these devices is that the degree of grip must be carefully controlled. That is, if too light a grip is obtained when attempting to control the pet, the device will slide along, rather than engage, the lead. Conversely, when trying to adjust the length, if too firm a grip is established, the device will not slide along the lead.
Thus, the need exists for an improved animal restraint leash which allows the user to easily exert considerable control over the animal in situations where such control is needed. It is also desirable that the improved restraint leash allow the user to quickly and easily vary the control lengths employed to restrain the animal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an animal restraint leash with a grip member positionable along the length of the leash to provide the user with a handle whereby an adjustable degree of control can be maintained over the animal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a restraint leash, as above, in which the grip member may be moved along the length of the leash by applying a grip to a portion thereof to provide the user with the ability to vary the control length to be maintained by the grip member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a restraint leash, as above, wherein the grip member will maintain its position along the length of the leash when the user exerts a gripping force upon a portion of the grip member thereby engaging the leash.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a restraint leash, as above, wherein the grip member provides a comfortable grip for the user.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, an animal restraint leash made in accordance with the present invention includes an elongate lead having opposed ends, one end of which is adapted to be attached to the animal. A grip member is slidably received on the lead and has a first thickness and a second thickness which is thinner than the first thickness. When the grip member is gripped at the area of the second thickness, it engages the lead to facilitate control of the animal.
A preferred exemplary animal restraint leash incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.